CHESS(the Comprehensive Health Enhancement Support System) is a personal computer placed at home where patients read brief answers to questions, detailed articles and descriptions of services they many need. They anonymously ask questions of experts, communicate with and read accounts of others with similar problems. CHESS decision support helps users monitor their health status and make and implement important decisions but it is inadequate for the problems faced by caregivers because it is a static model dealing with a dynamic decision process (Wackerbarth, 1997). This proposal would would support two functions: 1) Develop a new decision making component for the Alzheimer's module and adapt a new behavior change program being developed for CHESS so that it supports the implementation of decisions related to Alzheimer's disease. We see this as a critical step toward building a dynamic decision support system for Alzheimer's that links family members with available community-based and institutional services and resources to meet patient and family needs. 2) Pilot test the decision support components to obtain a preliminary sense of its acceptance, use and potential effects on the quality of life of family caregivers and relationship with providers. While these activities are designed to prepare us to conduct a more in-depth evaluation at a later time, they should give us a glimpse into the effectiveness of the new decision support system itself. In particular we will examine whether users: can identify what needs they have, find the help they need on CHESS, and increase their knowledge of Alzheimer's and caregiving. W will also identify the strengths and weaknesses of the system and examine gender effects in its acceptance and use.